


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO         Chapt. # 15

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS During THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han is waiting for Rey to respond to his summons from Kashyyyk





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO         Chapt. # 15

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO CHAPT. # 15

 

….. “That’s an incredible story; I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen you myself.”  
Rey said to Han, as he, Chewbacca, Malla and herself sat around the meal table in Chewbacca’s hut.

The glow of the lantern’s light drove the darkness from the room…they had been talking the  
rest of the night. Malla filled their cups with the hot bark brew once again.

“Now” Han said, leaning back in the chair. “Tell me about what happened back there.” 

Rey took a sip from her cup before speaking. “I left in the Falcon to find Luke. Chewbacca went with me.”

Han looked at his furry friend. He’d find out later why Chewbacca hadn’t told him.

“Did you find him?” Han asked.

“Yes. Alone on a remote island. He was living in a stone hut, looked like an Outer Rim hermit. Wouldn’t even talk to me at first.  
I began using his light saber and when he saw me, he started working with me…helping me to recognize and use the Force.”

“I’m surprised he would even attempt that after what happened with Ben.” Han commented sarcastically.

“He told me about that too.” Rey confessed.

Han didn’t smile.

“While I was with Luke, I was told later , there had been a fierce battle…many Resistance  
ships and pilots were destroyed.” Rey lowered her eyes, but continued… “At one point, the bridge of the main ship was hit  
…all of the officers were thrown into space….” She lowered her voice and eyes. “General Organa was among them…most died.”

Han gave a quick intake of breath, stiffened, rose from the chair and turned to the wall….his shoulders quaking.

Rey looked to Chewbacca…..a near expression of panic on her face.

“He isn’t crying…” Chewbacca assured her. “He’s trying to control his emotions.”

Rey looked toward where Han stood…”She isn’t dead.”

The Corellian turned toward Rey, an unspoken question in his eyes.

“General Organa is fine. After being medically taken care of she resumed commanding“.

Han took a deep breath; made his way back to his chair and took a drink from his cup.

There was no more conversation for a while and Malla noticed that small shafts of the dawn’s sunlight was wafting into the room.   
She rose to snuff out the lanterns.

“Is there more?” Han finally asked.

“The Resistance fled to another outpost, but were followed. Ren was determined to obliterate the remnant of them.”

‘So,’ Han thought.. ‘after all the sacrifices of life and all the years.. It had come to an ending like this.’

Han nodded, a finger to his lips….an old habit.

“Luke and Kylo Ren had a final confrontation.” Rey could see it in Han’s eyes…the question..  
‘Which one is dead?’

“Ren threw all his firepower at Luke…the smoke of the blasts were like fog, you could see nothing.”

Han winced. Malla looked at Chewbacca.

“Luke walked out of that fog, unharmed. Ren left his ship and ran Luke through with his lightsaber.  
It didn’t faze him…in fact, Luke disappeared…he just wasn’t there.”

Han gave a wry smile; another JedI ‘trick’. He thought.

“After that, the four hundred Resistance fighters were able to leave…to find another base…  
to start again…. Snoke is dead…I saw the body.. Kylo Ren has now become the leader.”   
Rey waited to finish her story… “He wanted me to join him.”

Han shook his head.

“How about something to eat, then we all need to get some rest. You can talk more and make plans later.”   
Malla said, rising from the table and going into the cooking room.

Chewbacca nodded agreement.

Han looked across the table at Chewbacca. “Why didn’t you tell me you saw Luke?”

“You didn’t need to know that yet. You still had healing to do…body and spirit.”

Han accepted what was said.

Chewbacca went to help Malla. Han and Rey stayed seated at the table, each with their own thoughts.  
Rey broke the silence with a question. “You came here in that ship I nicked.”

“Yes. It’s untraceable. I want the Falcon back.“ Han said while running a finger around the rim of his cup.  
“You can take the other one in trade.”

“Are you going back to the Resistance?” Rey asked. “I wouldn’t even begin to know where to look.”

“Not sure yet, what I’m going to do.” He answered her, but in his mind, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

“Food’s ready.” Malla called as Chewbacca laid plates on the table.

Han gave a quick laugh. “Malla, you’re going to have to stop feeding me so well. I can already feel my belt getting tighter.”

Malla gave Han’s cheek a soft pinch. “You’ve filled out nicely…healthy looking.” 

They ate in companionable silence as the daylight grew stronger through the window.

“Rey, I’ll take you to a room where you can rest.” Malla said as she cleared the table.  
“Han, you get some rest also.”

Han nodded; he was feeling tired and he needed all his energy for what he would do next.

 

MORE TO COME…..September 7th


End file.
